The Beauty of Stars
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Well, I don't really know what to say. Man, I need help with summaries! LinkxZelda. Oneshot


(A/N: Well, I wrote this because I felt like it, and I was stuck on my other fic, and beginning a new story helps with writers block. I think. I don't know if this is any good, so please tell me what you think. Good or bad, I don't care. All I can say is that I tried, ok? I don't really know what to say about this story, other than its Link and Zelda. OF COURSE. Ok, just read and REVIEW!)

Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own Zelda. Blah.

It was summer. Zelda was in her castle, looking out her room window at the magnificent beauty. The courtyard around the castle was bursting with blossoming flowers. She was deep in thought about many things. She was boldly interrupted by her bird, Tith, with a brilliant chirp. She smiled at her and moved closer to her cage. Tith was yellow and she had blue spots here and there. Tith was the only "person" she could truly talk to without blushing or being ashamed. Zelda often talked to her. Being the princess, she couldn't always express her true feelings. Usually, she had to say what other people wanted to hear, but not to Tith.

She got up and went over to her door, opening it, she went out into the red carpeted hallway. Sun was spilling through the windows along the hall, making it have a warmer feeling than usual. She walked out into the throne room, approaching the front door of the castle. She opened it and stepped outside into the sun. At once it warmed her entire body, making her feel joyous. She walked around, weaving through pink flowered trees until she came to a marble bench covered in pink flower petals. She brushed it off and sat down, smiling widely. A soft breeze blew across her face, making her close her eyes. She kept them closed as she sat there.

She picked up a soft noise with her Hylian ears, making her eyes jar open. Zelda looked around for the culprit. "Who's there?" she called. The trees next to her rustled and out stepped a person Zelda knew only too well. Link. "Oh, Link, you scared me!" Zelda put her hand to her heart.

"Sorry." Link walked over to the bench and took a seat next to Zelda. "The trees are beautiful this year." He looked at Zelda and picked a pink flower petal out of her hair. Zelda blushed and looked away from him. "Zelda?" Link tried to look at her, but she got up.

"I have to...go." She stuttered and ran away, leaving Link looking bewildered.

Zelda ran back to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on the bed and cried softly into her pillow. When she regained some of her composition, she walked over to Tith's cage and began talking to her. "Oh, Tith..." She began. "What on earth is wrong with me? I have known Link ever since I was six. We have been best friends and I have been able to tell him anything, but now that we are both seventeen, I look at him differently. Why? I remember when we were young we would sit in Hyrule Field and I would read him his favorite story and then he would play me his ocarina. We haven't done that for four and a half years. Oh how I wish we could do it again once more." She paused before continuing. "Am I in love?" she looked Tith in her little black eyes. Tith just looked back at her plainly. Zelda continued more softly, "The truth is, I think Link is beautiful..." that was where she stopped because there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in." she called, thinking it would be one of her maidservants. She heard the door open. She still had her back to the door and was slouching over the windowsill. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and she finally turned around. She found herself staring into a set of beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi, Zel." Link smiled, ignoring the fact that Zelda was beginning to shake. His eyes made her melt. She backed away, tripping over a table. She fell onto the floor blushing. She could not look at Link, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying of total embarrassment. She felt Link grab her hand and pull her up off the floor. "Are you okay?" Link asks, looking slightly worried.

"Yes." She kept her head down but Link cupped her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his once more. And again she blushed.

"Zelda, what's wrong with you lately? You never talk to me anymore." Link's eyes looked saddened.

"I...don't know."

"Tell you what, could you meet me out front of the castle tomorrow?"

This was sudden, she thought. "I-I guess so..."

"Good, I'll meet you there at eleven thirty in the morning. Oh, and Zelda? Could you bring my favorite book? Do you remember which one?" Link smiles.

"Of-of course I remember..." Zelda didn't look at him.

"Ok, bye." Link paused before walking out the door, shutting it gently behind him.

The next day, Zelda woke up to the familiar chirping of Tith. Remembering what her plans were for the day, she bolted upright in her huge bed. She quickly got out of bed and dressed in a simple dress that was lavender. She looked over at the clock. Eleven twenty. She always slept in and today was no exception. She quickly opened her window, feeling the warmth of the summer breeze that met her face. Then, she went over to her bookshelf. She began searching for a particular one entitled _Short Stories for the Hylian Child. _When she found it, she laughed silently. "How is it that Link still likes this?" She tucked the book under her arm, looked quickly in her mirror, and ran out the door.

When she opened the front door, she immediately saw Link standing there with Epona. He was patting her on the nuzzle gently, which made Zelda's heart ache for some reason. Perhaps it was because she liked to see him being so gentle. She didn't really know herself. When Link finally saw her approaching, he smiled widely.

"I'm glad you're here!" he said when she was standing only a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, me too." Zelda said, trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking.

"Did you bring the book?" Link asks.

"Yes, I did." Zelda shows him the book trying not to blush as he comes closer to examine it.

"You did remember which one I liked." Link takes the book from her hands, tucks it in his belt, and looks at her, his eyes beaming. Zelda feels her knees shake, and she gives him a slight smile while trying to remain standing.

"Well, we should get going." Link walks over to Epona and mounts her. "Hop on!" he smiles at her.

"What?" she stares at him incredulously.

"Come here and sit behind me." Link pauses and looks at her with questioning eyes. "Do you need help?"

"No, I don't think so." Zelda reluctantly walks over to Epona and jumps up behind Link.

"Nice." he says, looking slightly impressed. "Now, hold on!" He kicks Epona, making her bolt, and Zelda throw her arms around his waist. She immediately can smell his famous smell as she hides her face from the wind behind his back. She knows he cannot see her, and she blushes, embarrassed for resting her head on his back, although he can feel it. She feels like she is truly in heaven sitting with her hero on the back of his faithful mare.

When they finally arrive at their destination, Zelda recognizes it immediately. It is the place where they would always come when they were kids. It was placed by a small pond and there was an enormous tree next to it. That was the place where they would sit all day and just enjoy talking and other wonderful, childish things. Link halts Epona next to the pond so she can get a drink if she wants.

"Zel..let...go." Link says quietly.

Zelda realizes she had been gripping him very tightly and she has trouble opening up her arms and releasing him. "Sorry..." she says to him after he has gotten down.

"It's fine." he says rubbing his sides. Then he reaches up and waits for Zelda to take his hand. She does and he lifts her down carefully. Zelda walks slowly over to where the enormous tree stands, and takes a seat underneath it, resting her back against it's trunk. Link walks over to the tree and plops down next to her. His presence makes her feel weightless and giddy, but he doesn't seem bothered by her presence. Or maybe she just doesn't notice because she is to preoccupied with her own concerns.

"Could you read to me?" Link asks, handing Zelda the book.

"Sure, I guess." She opens it and notices that Link has rested his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. Zelda begins reading, making her way through the pages of childish words. She glances over at Link every now and then, and each time she does, he is still sitting there with his eyes closed and he looks absolutely perfect. One time he catches her looking at him, making her blush slightly, of course. She is oblivious that he catches her because he, in fact, had been looking at her. She finishes one of the stories inside the book, and Link looks at her, smiling.

"You read well." He comments, making her smile slightly.

"Thank you." She is becoming more comfortable around him already. He has a knack for that. She sees him getting out his ocarina. He can play it so well, and she watches him begin playing it. The melody is new, and Zelda loves it. He is always experimenting with it, and he often has a new songs ready for her. The melodic sound is carried across the wind, giving it an even nicer, softened, sound. When he finishes, Zelda is completely comfortable.

"That was great." She comments, looking him in the eyes for the first time in a long time, holding back a blush as he charms her with his blue eyes alone.

"Yes, I was thinking of you when I wrote it." He hadn't meant for that to slip out, and when she looked at him, surprised, he couldn't help but blush slightly. "I mean, it reminded me of you, that's all."

Zelda smiled cutely. "I get it, Link."

Link looked down at the ground. "Yeah." He said simply.

Zelda and Link stared at each other in the eyes for quite a long time after that. Zelda was the first one to look away. "Link..." She breathed, feeling a little weightless. She saw him move closer to her slowly, and when he was sitting right next to her, brushing her arm, she felt something spark inside her. She knew then that she loved Link more than she thought. She knew that she had feelings for him, but now she finally realized that she loved him with not half of her heart, but all of it. And it was much too overwhelming for her to be this close to him. Getting up suddenly, she walked away from him and made her way over to the pond, trying to ignore him following behind her slowly.

When she was standing next to the pond, she took off her shoes and waded in the warm, clear water. She closed her eyes gently, trying to clear her mind. She felt a warm breath on her shoulder, but she just stood there, trying desperately to ignore it.

"Why did you get up?" Link interrupts her concentration.

She spins around and they are so close they are practically touching. She does not move away, though, and she regains some of her composure, looking him straight in the eye. "Because I didn't feel like sitting down anymore."

"Oh." He reaches for her hand, and she lets him take it. Zelda closes her eyes slowly and she swears she feels her lips tremble a little as he breaths on them softly. Their faces are ridiculously close, and the tension between them is increasing, growing so thick you can almost see it. Finally, Link places his lips on hers, and she gasps softly. She does not pull away, and after a few moments, she gets used to it and deepens it, pushing harder against him, while she reaches up and holds his head in between her hands. She feels Link's hand going down her back, and she stops kissing him briefly.

"Link...wait." She says, slightly out of breath. She can hardly see straight. Did they just kiss? She blinks dumbly and asks, "what was that for?"

"Well, I was just-" he is cut off by another kiss from Zelda.

"Never mind." she says in between kisses.

Link then picks her up in his arms and walks back over to the tree. Night is falling, and the stars are beginning to wake up from their daytime sleep. He sets her down beside it, and he sits next to her without a sound. Zelda is the first one to speak. "Link, did that kiss mean anything?" She looks at him, the moonlight making him seem fluorescent.

He stares at her face and smiles. "What do you mean?" he teases, not sure if it was the right thing to say after seeing her face.

She looks at him seriously and sighs deeply. "I mean, do you have feelings for me?" she can't help but look a little hopeful.

He pauses a while, gazing up at the stars and then looks at her almost lovingly. "Zelda, I think you are more beautiful than the biggest, brightest star in the whole sky." he takes her hand. "Which means..." he wraps his other hand around her and pulls her close to him. "That I have loved you all my days."

Zelda lets out a sob and throws her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Oh, Link, I was waiting forever...and ever." She lets go and looks him in the eyes, although he is blurry from tears. "I also love you. Did you know that?"

He smiles. "I had a gut feeling." This makes them both laugh wholeheartedly. They fall back in the grass together, Link holding Zelda close under the night sky. They gaze at the stars for a while before they both close their eyes and fall gently asleep in each other's arms.

(A/N: So? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)


End file.
